Resurgence of the Moon
by BeautifulOblivion42
Summary: A powerful hybrid hailing from the Moon has had one of the roughest lives in history of her people. How will the fate of her and the demon world, and humans for that matter hang in the balance? Read to find out! I AM NOT GOOD AT A ONE SENTENCE DESCRIPTION BUT GIVE IT A TRY!
1. Chapter 1: Arrangements

Chapter 1: Arrangements

Selene POV

It was already a dreary night but little did I know it was about to get worse then I ever dreamed. They say your wedding night is the night that your soulmate's soul becomes entwined with your own and something beautiful is born. However, this was not my case. I had fallen in love when I was a little girl, but not with someone that my father, the Ruler of the Moon Kingdom, would agree with. The inuyoukai were the sole guardians of our kingdom of youkai, while we, the gods, ruled over them. For eons life went on like this, everyone separated by a caste system because everyone respected the gods and knew this was a safe place to live. Gods mated with gods, youkai with youkai, and inuyoukai with inuyoukai. This is how it was and not once in history did the bloodlines mix, until now. My name is Selene, the only daughter of Katsu, Ruler of the Moon Kingdom. When I fell in love with a daiyoukai (exceptionally powerful dog demon like Inutaisho) named Ashitaka, my father deemed it as just a phase before I would learn the dance of politics, to be ruthless and cunning. However, he was wrong. The love that blossomed felt like the purest thing in the world and brought me so much happiness. I loved Ashitaka but it was recently that I learned I was pregnant with our child. This was the blood union that everyone feared of, especially my father.

Tonight was my wedding night. However, I wasn't getting married to Ashitaka, but instead to a god named Mercury. I didn't want this but my father did. It was a diplomatic marriage, not one of the heart. I sighed as I gazed about the room. The ceiling was high arched and glimmered from the white stone it was made of. My bed was behind me, covered in metallic black sheets and an elegant purple comforter. Next to my bed was an oak chair that had been in the family for generations. Laid out on it was my wedding dress, it was the most beautiful garment I had ever seen. It was a pure white gown that was form fitting until the waist, to which poofed out into cascading white scalloped folds. Next to it was a purple waist band to go around my stomach. Father didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant. He said with any luck the child will look like me. It was confusing to me why he wanted to let the child live even though it was what he feared the most. I guess it was the fact that it was his grandchild and possibly could inherit the family power when he died. Since gods were immortal, it was more so of giving up their humanoid form and simply just be part of the universe.

I slowly took off my kimono and let it fall to the floor. My pale skin would look even prettier in the white dress, which I swiftly put on. I called to my hand maiden waiting outside my door. She walked in, avoiding eye contact with me. It was common for youkai to fear gods. Normally I would have reassured her but my mind was too tangled to think clearly. I didn't know what would become of Ashitaka. She clumsily and nervously zipped up the dress. I put the purple fabric over my stomach and let it hang loosely and she tied it behind my back. She then scurried out of the room and one of my father's palace guards came into the room as indicated by the distinctive metal clatter. I didn't look at him at first, resentment boiled in my veins. I turned to the mirror and I saw myself. I looked incredibly sad but with a hint of anger. The dress showed off my slim shape and light build and made my pale skin seem even more flawless. I looked into my eyes. They were like looking into the night sky, which I wished I could just run away into. My silver hair was already combed neatly and fell past my waist. I looked incredible, all for a man I didn't love. I knew Mercury was just here to keep my father's kingdom thriving since his was doing way better and ours was failing.

"Selene..." the guard whispered.

I turned around with a fierce look towards the guard, but softened when I realized who it was. It was Ashitaka's best friend, Inutaisho. He stood a whole two heads taller than me. His broad shoulders and air of authority made him a fearful man, but I knew him better than that; we did grow up together after all. He was married to my best friend, Inukimi. His inuyoukai marks were purple and jagged edges across his cheeks and his eyelids were a magenta color. His golden eyes were clouded with worry.

"Is something wrong, Inutaisho?"I asked.

"Milady, it's Ashitaka. They plan for him to be sacrifice. As it is tradition among your race to have one at a wedding." Inutaisho said, his voice skipped in pitch at the word "sacrifice".

My world seemed to crash down in the blink of a second. My love can't die! I felt dizzy and my legs seemed to crumple under me. Inutaisho darted forward and grabbed me by the waist. He folded his arms around me and pressed my head against his chest as I sobbed. I couldn't believe my father would be this cruel. A genuine surge of hatred sparked towards Katsu but was drowned out by another wave of sorrow. I could feel Inutaisho shake. I looked up and saw a single tear slip from Inutaisho's eye. I had never seen him cry, for he hid his pain but had no problem showing his affection. My eyes widened though just from shock.

"Surely you know?" I managed to choke out.

He glanced at me knowingly, "That you're pregnant? I can smell Ashitaka's blood in yours from your child."

I looked at him, tears still rolling down my face, "You mean you can really smell that? Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He took in a deep breath and repeated for a few minutes while I waited in anticipation. He exhaled a long breath that signified he was done.

"Your child will be a girl." Inutaisho said with a small grin, "You know Ashitaka always dreamed about having a girl first."

"He had told me that as well but there's no way that he is the kill."

"But he is, I heard some of the other inuyoukai saying it. Including the general."

"How are we going to save him?" I asked my heart breaking inside, "We can't just by and do nothing! I will not lose the love of my life!"

"We will figure out a way," Inutaisho said but sounding doubtful, "Everyone knows you're pregnant so there is not much point in covering up with that purple."

"Purple is Ashitaka's favorite color..." I trailed off thinking of what my child's life with out a father would be like. My daughter would probably grow up thinking her father's death was her fault, but in reality it's my fault.

Inutaisho's low growl brought me back to the present. I whirled around and out of Inutaisho's grasp to see a pair of guards by my door looking right at me.

Inutaisho spoke, "It's time to go."

He started towards the door but instead of looking powerful like he normally does, his shoulders seemed to sag under the weight of what was about to come to pass. I couldn't face it. My blood started roaring and my heart racing. I froze. The pair of guards started towards me, their faces were stone cold, not giving away any emotion. One each grabbed me by an arm and started back towards the door. I started to struggle, was it under normal circumstances, I could easily overpower them, but this was not normal. Inutaisho flashed me a look, and I saw my pain matched there, but the look also seemed to say, trust me. After that I settled down and let the guards lead me through my bedroom door. We went right which was going towards the main drawing room. They led me down the hallway which was made out of stone and lined with candles, and we walked a top the fine blood red carpet with silver trim.

We walked down the big spiral stairwell that descended into the main courtyard. Instead of going to the main drawing room, we found our way to the servants quarters. Inutaisho was leading us and I felt more dread with every step we took. There was a rug in the main lounge of the servants quarters, Inutaisho kicked it aside. Underneath was a wooden trapdoor, which Inutaisho opened. It revealed a stairwell.

A guard grabbed a candle off of the wall, his metal armor clanging as he did. He went down first, then Inutaisho and I, the other guard brought up the rear. The air became heavy, I felt something warm and slick under my foot when I reached the bottom of the stairs. It turned into a puddle when I got at the bottom, Inutaisho growled, confirming my fear. This was Ashitaka's blood. I let out a single whimper. Inutaisho put an arm across my shoulders and kept me close to him while moving forward. We turned a stone wall corner. Underneath the light of a chandelier, stood my father, dressed in a simple white fur coat and kimono, Mercury, dressed in a blood red kimono with white underneath, as were the colors of his kingdom, and a crumpled body on the ground behind them. I recognized that it was my Ashitaka in a pool of his own blood. I would let out a cry but my rage spiked as soon as I saw my father.

"Welcome, Selene, to your wedding." Katsu said with a hint of scorn, "Are you ready my darling daughter?"

"You expect me to go through with this? He doesn't have to die!" I yelled at my father.

"You're the one who made the mistake of loving an inferior beast! Do not try to turn this around. You fell in love and now you must suffer the consequences." Katsu roared.

"What makes them so inferior?!" I retorted.

"The fact that you even say that alone proves of your ignorance." Katsu coolly said, "Now as a symbol of your union with Mercury, you must kill him. You must learn your place and the way of things. This is my kingdom and you have had too much freedom."

I turned to Mercury and was horrified of what I saw. The expression in his blood colored eyes was that of sheer pleasure. His black hair swirled around him as if blown by a vortex of wind. I gave a little squeak as Mercury used that wind to blow me into the stone wall above Ashitaka. The impact didn't hurt as much as the realization that I was marrying a monster. I fell stomach first into the ground beside Ashitaka and became soaked in his blood which turned my dress red but I didn't care. I crawled towards Ashitaka and began to cry again. He looked so weakened and bloody though some of his wounds had healed. His body was covered in a variety of bites and cuts from a sword, including his favorite kimono which he wore. His shoulder length silver hair was soaked in blood. His eyes were only half open as if in pain and their lustrous yellowness had slightly diminished. His youkai markings were still the same: two purple stripes on each cheek and a blue star on his forehead. But he was already close to death. I had no idea if at this point he could even be saved. My heart did somersaults in my chest, making it difficult to cry, let alone keep my heart beating. If Ashitaka died, I would have no reason to live so it would be easier and probably better for everyone if we died together. I buried my face into Ashitaka's neck, not caring that my face was plastered with his blood. I continued to cry.

I got scared when I felt a hand come up onto my back. I felt Ashitaka move so I knew it was just him. I turned my head around to look at the room. My eyes first found Inutaisho, whom to my surprise was on his knees along with Inukimi, my best friend, crying into her shoulder. Inukimi's eyes glistened, as she never cried. it was so unlike her to express emotions. My eyes next found my father, whose face showed anger, though there was sorrow in his eyes. Then I realized that he was upset about Ashitaka and me, but that it was Mercury pulling the strings. I glowered at Mercury but this seemed to make him only happier for he shot me a cocky smile. I would have tried to fight him but Ashitaka didn't have much longer.

"Say your goodbyes, my child." Katsu said, his voice not displaying any of the sorrow.

Ashitaka trying to move snapped my attention back to him.

"Please don't move..." I begged.

"I can't feel it much anymore. The only thing that really pains me is having to leave you and our child behind." Ashitaka said, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

A few more tears slipped through, "Please don't leave me. I don't want to live without you. Our child is a girl. Inutaisho used his power to tell."

"I must leave you my love. It is my fate, just as it is yours to take care of our daughter. You will do a beautiful job. You know how I have always wanted a daughter first."

"It's my fault that this is even happening..."

"Selene... don't think for an instant that this is your fault. I regret a few things but you are the one thing that kept me going and I would gladly let it play out again knowing how it would end."

Hearing those words just made me tear up even more. "I never deserved you. You're so good. I love you."

"And I love you. Raise our daughter to be brave and strong and not to cower to evil." He glared at Mercury as he said the last part, his yellow eyes full of sorrow, "We should name our daughter Kaiyra, a fierce yet elegant name to keep her going. The road will be rough for her."

"Kaiyra is perfect." I replied through trembling lips.

Before I knew it Mercury was standing over Ashitaka and I with a katana raised in his right hand. Before I could say anything Mercury brought the sword slicing down. Ashitaka, with the last of his strength, shoved me out of the way. I tumbled across the stone. I was even more horrified at what I saw. Mercury's sword slashed down, cutting the side of Ashitaka's throat all the way to his lower back. His last breath leaving his body as he stared at me for the last time, eyes full of love. Horror filled my heart and such a bitter hatred for Mercury.

"NO! ASHITAKA!" I screamed to the world.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Flower

**Sorry about the delay, but from here on out I plan to update every Saturday or Sunday! Let me know what you guys think! :)**

 **-BeautifulOblivion**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A New Flower**

Selene POV

I was unaware of how long I was in labor for before a heard my newborn's cries. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _And now comes the time to see if my child will be accepted or rejected by the kingdom,_ I thought to myself. With much struggle I laid my legs flat against my bed. The midwife that had delivered my baby, took my child to the washing tub that had been placed in the corner of my chambers. Sweat was plastered to my face and my long, plain white gown was soaked in blood from my waist down, a common side effect of giving birth whether you were inuyoukai or god race, like me. I felt a little motion sickness from me sitting up a little too quickly. Katsu, my father, looked at me with a sharp glance, his body language giving off anticipation. Mercury looked back and forth between Katsu and I with a smug look. If the Moon Kingdom wasn't in such a bad recession, we wouldn't need Mercury's kingdom and my father wouldn't be acting so heartless. The power went to his head because he knows he has full control of my father. My memory of the night that he killed Ashitaka was still burned in my head like it was yesterday. For as long as I live, I will hate Mercury.

I turned my head expectantly towards the midwife, whom I sensed was about to turn around. Or the anticipation made it seem like that. Sure enough the youkai turned around, her pale pink hair gathered in a braid behind her black kimono. In her arms was a small child that looked exactly like Ashitaka. It had the same star marking on its forehead and twin purple stripes on its cheeks. Also the same silver hair, she was absolutely gorgeous. My heart knotted in grief, the child would be a permanent reminder of my mistake but would also be an outcast because of my choice. But yet a sure of determination and warmth filled me like it had never done before. I remembered Ashitaka's dying wish regarding the child and no matter what, I would fulfill it.

"It's a girl..." the youkai said. The look she gave my daughter sickened me to my core. But it was the look most races looked at each other of different races.

With a look of regret, and not a word, my father left the room with Mercury trailing behind him. I felt ashamed of my father's disapproval but I would dare not show it to the midwife.

The midwife with the pink hair handed me my child. I nestled my daughter in my arms and laid back against the pillows. Anyone who showed discontent towards my daughter did not deserve to be in my presence.

"Will you send in your apprentice? I'm sure she may prove more useful." Selene said to the impotent midwife.

With a curtsy, since I was still the princess, she left. A few moments later, her apprentice walked to the door and stood there. I turned my head towards her. She adverted my gaze, but she was definitely inuyoukai judging by her long silver hair and her blood red eyes.

"You summoned me, my lady?" the young maiden asked.

"Yes, I did. I need to ask you a few questions. But come on in and have a seat." I patted the bed space next to me and my daughter, whom was snuggled against my chest dozing. She shyly started towards us. I gazed at her kimono, it was tattered at the bottom but was a pretty light gray with red bow designs. She noticed me staring.

"Sorry my lady but when I was walking home from the market in the rain. I then stepped on it and it tore." she nervously explained, clasping her hands together behind her.

"It is alright, as you can see I am in no room to judge." I gestured down to my blood soaked gown and gave a little laugh, hoping to ease her nerves, "I do not look down on inuyoukai, so you have no need to be nervous around me. Obviously I like them so much, I mated with one."

She gave me a small smile and decided to sit next to me but still kept a respectful distance. She watched the child sleeping on my chest.

"She's very pretty and looks like a full blooded inuyoukai," she commented.

"You would think so if you did not know what I am wouldn't you?" I agreed. I turned to her who seemed less intimidated by me, "What is your name?"

"Sachiko, my lady." she said with a grin, which produced a dimple in her left cheek.

"Don't worry about titles with me personally. It's nice to finally get to talk to you Sachiko. Just call me Selene." I gave her a genuine smile but I didn't know if she would accept what I really wanted her to do.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Sachiko asked, revealing that she doesn't like awkward silence.

I didn't miss a beat, "I would like your help with raising my daughter. By being sort of like a nanny, just make sure she knows the inuyoukai normality and standards while also caring for her when I cannot."

"What, why me?! Surely there are countless other better choices. I'm up for it, but what made you pick me out of all others?" Sachiko stared at me with wide eyes.

"You raised all five of your sisters after your parents were killed in the war and yet you still remain innocent after being swung in darkness." I calmly said, feeling a twinge of sympathy, "As you know there has never been a union of the bloodlines. No one expected it to happen since gods are glorified, but what makes us so entitled and different?"

"I know of no god that is as compassionate about life as you are. It's very unique. We inuyoukai are only the gods' guards and servants, very few of us are among the common-people. Normal youkai fulfill that role. Unless you are orphaned then you would fall to common-people. Such has been the way of life for as long as anyone can remember." Sachiko said, "While it may not be perfect, the god or goddess that reigns, gives the moon the fundamentals of existence for our kind such as food, water, weather, and other necessities just by existing."

"What if there is a way to change that? What if my daughter is the key to changing life as we know it?" I asked.

"As is why a lot of people fear that such a child exists. Life has just been easier and especially with the end of the war, with the brittle state that we are in, people aren't ready for such a change. We need your tie to Mercury's kingdom if we are going to survive. Since your marriage, the resources necessary for survival have began to regrow. As you know we still must heal from the war."

"It was such a pointless war, so much bloodshed. We barely won." I responded exasperated that lives were lost.

"But it was necessary bloodshed that gained us access to the entirety of the moon. While we still haven't expanded and explored all of the new territory, I feel as though it was worth it. Otherwise all those lives sacrificed would have been in vain." Sachiko brought up a good point, no doubt thinking about her parents.

I decided to drop it, "You're right. Well will you accept the position?"

"I will," Sachiko said giving me a full smile.

I gave her a nod. Even though my door was open, I heard a quiet knock. I looked over, careful not to disturb my daughter. My best friend, Inukimi, stood at the door along with her son, Sesshomaru. Inukimi had her hair drawn into her usual twin ponytails with hair framing her face and bangs. Sesshomaru had her same crescent moon marking on his forehead, but he had double stripes instead of just Inukimi's one. He also had the same yellow eyes; he was her spitting image. I felt a pang of jealously that my daughter had not turned out to look more like me, but I was also sort of glad that she looked like Ashitaka. Sesshomaru was only 100 years old and yet he already came up to Inukimi's mid-thigh, unusually tall for his age.

I greeted her with a smile. She didn't greet me with one, but that was her nature. She and Sesshomaru both had an air of coolness around them but both were a little reserved with their emotions. She did come up to my side though. Sachiko quickly got up and stood on my other side.

"Hmm. Do I make you nervous?" Inukimi asked arching an eyebrow while coolly staring down Sachiko.

I knew she took pride in being to do this to most demons, inuyoukai or not, after all I was her best friend. Her pride was one of the great things about her but also one of her faults. Regardless though she was still seen as serene and a lot of inuyoukai strive to be like her. I could tell Sachiko was getting nervous under Inukimi's stare. Sesshomaru stoically took in the scene of his mother staring Sachiko down. I could tell that he wanted that much power after knowing him and his mother. Especially since Inutaisho is part of the elite of the guards of the castle.

"Inukimi, you are here to see my daughter?" I asked her. She knew what I really meant _leave the poor girl alone, Inukimi._

Inukimi inspected me and frowned at the sight of blood. Then her eyes traveled up to my chest to where my daughter lay. Her golden eyes softened a little bit.

"She looks exactly like Ashitaka and so pretty," Inukimi commented. She gestured to Sesshomaru, whom came up to his mother's side, "What have you named her?"

"I was waiting for you but I think you already know what I am going to name her."

Inukimi just gave a brief nod, "Kaiyra?"

"Yes," I said as I looked down to my sleeping daughter, "Her name will be Kaiyra."

I looked over to Sachiko who nodded in agreement.

"We should let you get some rest," Inukimi said. She would not directly admit that she was concerned, but I could tell.

"Okay, but Sachiko is Kaiyra's caretaker from here on out." I said but felt a little faint, "Will you guard Kaiyra?"

"I will, just take it easy and rest." Inukimi said. She then picked up Kaiyra, walked over to Sachiko, and handed Kaiyra to her. I drifted off into sleep after seeing my daughter safely in Sachiko's arms.


End file.
